Seperti yang kumau
by sinner and a s4int
Summary: Sakura yang menolak dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuanya memutuskan melarikan diri dihari pernikahannya. Hanya berbekal gaun pengantin yang terbalut di tubuhnya, Sakura bertekat menjalani hidup seperti yang ia kehendaki. !Modern! Note: Pairing decided. SasuSaku. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: Chapter yang pendek, mungkin OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Terik. Panas.

Sang surya tengah melemparkan panah-panah apinya menembus atmosfer bumi kala sepasang kaki tanpa alas berayun dengan kencang di jalan beraspal. Peluh memercik meninggalkan jejak kehitaman di belakang gadis itu. Pulasan riasan yang luntur hingga membuat wajahnya tampak seperti badut tidak ia hiraukan.

Ia hanya ingin berlari, sejauh mungkin dari tempat dan manusia-manusia yang mempunyai kuasa untuk menyatukan dirinya dan seorang lelaki dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Menyeret gaun putih yang berat dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Pemandangan itu tentu saja menarik perhatian puluhan mata yang berada di bawah teduhnya atap-atap pertokoan di sekitar.

Gadis berambut senada dengan warna bunga-bunga mungil ciri khas negara jepang itu tersandung serta terjatuh beberapa kali, namun tekatnya sudah bulat.

Ia tidak akan menikahi manusia sombong berambut _raven_ yang hanya mampu menggangguk saat orangtua mereka berusaha menjodohkan.

_"Kenapa kau hanya bisa menggangguk?! Bukankah kau mempunyai kekasih? Tidakkah kau mencintainya?!" Lengkingan frustrasi melejit memenuhi isi ruangan besar dengan hiasan-hiasan antik._

_Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab. Mata onyx-nya hanya menatap lurus ke depan, bertemu senyuman kedua orangtuanya._

_"Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan? Jawab aku, brengsek!" _

_Umpatan demi umpatan yang ia lontarkan seolah menerobos telinga lelaki itu tanpa tersangkut satupun di pikirannya._

_Sakura bukan seorang gadis yang memiliki kebiasaan menancapkan kata-kata kasar di hati orang lain. Tetapi keadaanlah yang memaksanya bersikap demikian. "Katakan sesuatu, manusia es!"_

Rambut halusnya melambai saat ia memutar kepala dan melihat dua mobil polisi serta dua mobil berwarna hitam dikejauhan. Wajah putihnya semakin pucat sementara mata _emerald_-nya menampilkan kekhawatiran mendalam.

Dipacunya kaki jenjangnya yang terus terang hampir tak dapat lagi berlari. Telapak kakinya melepuh, lutut terasa sekenyal jeli.

Lorong di antara dua toko kecil di sudut jalan mendapat perhatian mata indahnya. Sekali lagi diangkatnya gaun yang telah terkoyak dibagian bawah.

Satu demi satu mobil melintas. Sesekali polisi serta para lelaki berjas hitam melongokkan kepala, memindai jalan raya dan sekitarnya. Tidak menemukan gadis itu, mereka pun bergegas memacu mobilnya kembali.

Di balik sebuah pembuangan sampah yang terbuat dari besi, Sakura menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menarik lutut hingga menghimpit dadanya. Napasnya masih memburu, keringat tak mau berhenti keluar dari pori-porinya. Tanpa ia sadari setetes kehangatan menitik di atas baju yang sudah tidak bersih.

_Orangtua macam apa yang rela mengorbankan perasaan serta kehidupan anaknya demi kepentingan perusahaan?_

Sakura bertekat tidak ingin menjadi seperti beberapa teman-teman seangkatannya yang diharuskan berhenti kuliah ataupun kerja, untuk memenuhi permintaan orangtua mereka.

Menikah, mengandung, melahirkan dan mengurus anak di rumah. Terjebak dalam rutinitas membosankan. Terpaksa menunduk mengikuti aturan yang terpancang dalam setiap inci kehidupannya.

Menikmati hidup, berkarir, melihat indahnya dunia luar, mencicipi ciuman pertama dengan orang yang benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta. Itu yang Sakura inginkan.

Dibiarkan dirinya larut sesaat dalam kekecewaan di bawah teriknya matahari. Dibiarkannya airmata lolos sesaat di atas gaun mahalnya.

_Aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah itu. Aku akan menjalani hidup seperti yang kumau!_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**...**

Ok, ini resmi fanfic pertamaku setelah sekian lama jadi reader. Ternyata jadi penulis tidak semudah yang dibayangkan, haha.

Oia, fanfic ini tiap chapternya kemungkinan isinya akan pendek-pendek. Tergantung yang nulis, haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning: Chapter-chapter pendek, mungkin OOC.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura, bisa kau layani pengunjung di meja 62? Tampaknya mereka sudah siap memesan makanan," pinta seorang gadis yang usianya tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura.

"Baik!" seru Sakura. Dengan setengah berlari, ia melangkah ceria menuju meja yang ditunjuk.

Gadis tadi tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura. Sambil meletakkan piring-piring kotor di atas baki, ia mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka di lorong sempit itu beberapa hari lalu.

**.**

Hari itu, Hinata Hyuuga baru saja menyelesaikan belanja kebutuhan kafe yang dikelola sepupunya. Saat melintasi lorong, telinganya mendengar sebuah isak tangis. Sempat terlintas olehnya untuk tidak mengacuhkan suara itu, karena Neji sudah berulangkali menelepon dan memintanya bergegas kembali ke kafe.

Namun nuraninya berkata lain. Dilangkahkan kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu model _mary-jane_ ke arah suara tadi. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika menemukan sosok gadis terbalut gaun putih sedang menunduk tersedu.

Rambut merah mudanya penuh dengan keringat, begitu pula kulit putihnya. Telapak tangan serta kakinya penuh goresan-goresan luka. Kulit kering tampak menghiasi bibir yang masih terulas sisa lipstik berwarna merah.

Hinata segera menarik sebuah botol berisi air putih, berjongkok dan menyodorkannya pada gadis itu. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sakura menyambut botol dan menenggak isinya sampai habis tak bersisa.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya kemudian.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tangan mungilnya menyibak helai-helai rambut Sakura yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Apa kau dirampok?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Atau, jangan-jangan kau diper—"

"Ah, tidak. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan," jawab Sakura terkikik kecil.

"Ah, syukurlah. Ayo kubantu berdiri," ujar Hinata sambil meletakkan plastik-plastik belanjaan dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Sakura menyambutnya.

"Rumahmu dimana? Biar kuantar kau pulang." Hinata menepuk-nepuk debu di pakaian yang Sakura kenakan. Dari gaun mahalnya, Hinata dapat menebak Sakura adalah anak orang berada.

Sekali lagi Sakura menggeleng. Binar yang sempat muncul di bola matanya kini kembali meredup. "Aku tidak punya rumah."

Hinata mengernyitkan kening, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Sakura. Bagaimana gadis kaya sepertinya bisa tidak mempunyai rumah? batin Hinata.

"Terimakasih untuk air putihnya." Sakura membungkuk dan segera memutar tubuhnya untuk melangkah pergi.

"Hei, tunggu. Kalau kau tidak punya rumah, lalu kau tinggal dimana?" seru Hinata bergegas mengangkat belanjaannya dan menyejajarkan diri di samping Sakura.

Pertanyaan itu menyentak pikiran gadis berambut _pink_. Ia belum memikirkan dimana ia akan tinggal, bagaimana ia akan membayar sewa kamar, ataupun bagaimana ia akan membeli makanan. Sakura tidak membawa apapun saat ia melarikan diri. Tidak _handphone_-nya, tidak juga sepeser uang. Sudah tentu ia tidak akan bisa menghubungi teman-temannya.

"Entahlah," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Berbahaya bagi gadis sepertimu kalau mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan jelas. Lagipula dimana kau akan tidur nanti malam? Tidak mungkin kau akan tidur di trotoar bukan?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya seraya menoleh pada Hinata yang melemparkan ratusan pertanyaan dengan pandangannya. Terus terang ia sedikit terperanjat akan kepedulian Hinata. Padahal pertemuan mereka belum genap sepuluh menit.

Dering telepon genggam di saku Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak kesulitan membuka teleponnya dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan plastik-plastik berat. Sakura serta merta mengambil salah satunya untuk mempermudah Hinata menerima telepon.

Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir merah mudanya sebagai tanda terimakasih dan segera menjawab panggilan. Senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum kecut ketika mengetahui Neji yang meneleponnya. Hinata mengusap-usap leher belakangnya sambil berkali-kali meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"Baiklah," ucap Hinata usai menyelipkan kembali telepon di sakunya. "Kau ikut denganku saja ya. Di apartemenku ada kamar tidak terpakai, kau bisa tinggal di situ sementara."

"Eh? Tidak usah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa menemukan tempat sendiri. L-lagipula aku tidak bisa membayar sewa," tolak Sakura.

Hinata berkacak pinggang mendengar itu. Wajah lembutnya berubah menjadi serupa wajah seorang ibu yang sedang berdebat dengan anak gadisnya.

"Kau ini memang keras kepala ya. Begini saja, kau tinggal di tempatku dan kau bisa bekerja di kafe sepupuku. Dengan begitu kau bisa membayar sewa. Sementara itu kau bisa memakai bajuku, ukuranmu sama denganku kan. Bagaimana?"

Sakura terkekeh renyah. Nampaknya mereka berdua punya kesamaan. Sama-sama keras kepala. Akhirnya Sakura pun menyerah dan menggangguk.

Kali ini senyum puas mengambang di paras manis Hinata. "Kau bisa menceritakan kejadian yang membuatmu sampai di sini nanti. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa." Tangannya mengait lengan Sakura dan mereka pun segera melangkah menuju apartemen Hinata yang berada tak jauh dari lorong.

**.**

"Ah, bagaimana jika anda menambah salad sebagai sampingan? Anda bisa mendapatkan harga yang lebih murah jika membeli paket itu. Badan sehat, kantong pun sehat," ucap Sakura pada pengunjung kafe di meja itu.

Pasangan paruh baya yang ditanya saling bertatap pandang sebelum kemudian memberikan anggukan tanda setuju.

"Baiklah. Dua tuna _sandwich_, satu porsi kentang goreng, dua es lemon dan dua salad. Pilihan yang sangat tepat. Pesanan akan siap dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Mohon ditunggu." Sakura membungkuk dan membalikkan badan untuk menghampiri dapur.

Neji mendekati Hinata dan berbisik, "Kalau begini terus, kafeku bisa dapat omset yang besar. Dia sangat berbakat dalam marketing. Terimakasih sudah meyakinkanku untuk menerimanya bekerja di sini ya."

Neji mengerlingkan matanya pada Sakura. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan acungan jempol dan senyum yang lebar. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat baki.

Ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat baru.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**...**

**A/N:** Ya sedikit lebih panjang kali ini, hehehe. Wah terimakasih buat fave, review dan mengikuti cerita ini ya #terharu. Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: Chapter yang pendek, mungkin OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Sore itu kafe tempat Sakura bekerja tampak lenggang. Awan yang sedari pagi mengguyur kota kedua terbesar di Jepang itu membuat manusia-manusia di bawahnya enggan meninggalkan rumah masing-masing dan memilih memasak makanan sendiri di rumah.

Kafe yang bisa menampung seratus orang _customers_, kini hanya diisi oleh lima pengunjung yang sedang bercengkerama sambil sesekali menyesap minuman hangat.

Salah satunya adalah lelaki tampan dengan rambut pirang mencuat ke segala arah. Namun berbeda dengan pengunjung lainnya, laki-laki itu tampak sedang menikmati mie ramen yang mengebul di atas meja bundar berwarna biru.

Kafe milik Neji tersohor dengan interiornya yang unik dan elegan. Warna biru mendominasi sebagian besar perabotan serta dinding. Tidak hanya itu, kafe itu juga terkenal dengan menu makanan yang beragam. Masakan Italy, Jepang, India hingga masakan dari negara yang sulit diucapkan pun bisa dipesan di situ.

Dengan tangkas pemuda itu menggunakan sumpit untuk menandaskan makanannya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, mie dan kuahnya pun habis. Sambil menepuk-nepuk perut, ia meraih segelas teh panas untuk kemudian meminumnya.

Namun pintu yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba, menghantam dinding hingga menimbulkan suara keras, membuatnya terkejut dan menyemburkan minumannya di atas meja.

Sambil mengomel ia menyeka teh yang membasahi wajahnya. Pemuda itu baru akan menegur ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sakura lah yang baru saja membuka pintu itu.

Ia terkejut kedua kalinya saat Sakura dengan wajah pucat pasi menghampiri meja. "Naruto, dimana Hinata?!" seru Sakura tertahan.

Napasnya terengah seolah baru saja mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari sesuatu—atau seseorang.

"Eh? Hinata sedang ke kampus untuk membayar uang kuliah. Kau ini kenapa?"

"Neji. Dimana Neji?" tanyanya lagi dengan panik seraya memutar kepalanya, melihat sedan mewah metalik tengah menepi tak jauh dari kafe.

"Entahlah. Kurasa dia sedang menemui teman-temannya untuk..."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah berlari tunggang langgang masuk ke dalam dapur. Pemuda itu hanya bisa ternganga melihat tingkah temannya.

_Ck, gadis yang aneh,_ pikir Naruto.

Tak lama berselang, pintu pun kembali terbuka bersamaan denting bel yang berbunyi nyaring. Seorang lelaki berambut _raven_ dalam balutan kemeja biru tua serta celana hitam, memasuki kafe diiringi oleh dua pria berjas abu-abu dan berbadan besar tegap. Semua mata tertuju pada ketiganya ketika mereka menempati suatu area di sudut kafe.

"Kemana pelayan kafe ini?" tanya si pria tanpa rambut.

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dapur mencari Sakura. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia dapat melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah berjongkok, melongokkan kepalanya sedikit keluar namun cepat-cepat menariknya kembali. Seakan tidak ingin keberadaannya diketahui oleh ketiga orang tersebut.

Kekhawatiran—bukan, lebih tepatnya ketakutan terpancar dari kedua iris hijaunya.

"Pelayan! Kami mau memesan makanan!" suara bodyguard itu menggelegar.

"Ya, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," jawab Naruto tiba-tiba. Dengan santai ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk mengambil menu.

Sementara Sakura yang sedang mengigit kuku, mengerjap tidak percaya ketika Naruto mengedipkan mata dan beranjak menghampiri pria-pria itu. Pasalnya, Naruto bukan pelayan di kafe itu. Pemuda berambut pirang hanyalah kekasih Hinata yang sering berkunjung demi menyantap mie ramen kesukaannya.

"Kenapa tidak daritadi melayani kami? Buruk sekali pelayanan di kafe ini," komentar lelaki berambut cepak seraya menyambar menu dari tangan Naruto.

"Hei, pelayan juga manusia yang perutnya harus diisi. Apa kau mau menggotongku sampai di rumah sakit kalau aku mati kelaparan?" celetuk Naruto berkacak pinggang.

Naruto tidak membenci orang kaya. Ia hanya tidak menyukai sikap mereka yang sering kali terkesan merendahkan orang lain.

Setelah membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan dengusan keras, pria itu bertanya pada pemuda di depannya, "Anda mau memesan apa, Tuan Uchiha?"

Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab. Mata kelamnya menelusuri daftar makanan yang tertera di menu.

_Model rambutnya menggelikan sekali. Berbelah tengah dan sedikit mencuat di bagian belakang, ketinggalan jaman,_ batin Naruto menahan tawa.

Lima belas menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Namun pemuda itu belum juga membuka mulut untuk memesan. Naruto yang mulai bosan, menguap lebar-lebar.

"Pelayan tidak sopan. Berani sekali menguap tanpa menutup mulut di depan tuan kami!"

Naruto merotasikan bola matanya sambil mendengus kesal. "Oi, _teme_, cepatlah sedikit kalau mau memesan. Aku bisa tua sia-sia kalau berdiri terlalu lama di sini. Apa perlu kubantu mengeja tulisannya?"

Lelaki berambut hitam mengangkat kepalanya serta melayangkan tatapan menusuk pada Naruto. Tetapi yang ditatap tidak mau kalah. Sakura yang berada dalam dapur hampir tak dapat menahan tawanya. Baru kali ini ada yang berani memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan seperti itu.

Sementara dua _bodyguard_ serentak berdiri. "Bocah ingusan! Berani sekali menghina tuan Uchiha! Kau tidak takut mukamu hancur? Tidak tahukah kau siapa beliau ini?!"

"Apa peduliku? Yang kutahu tuanmu ini nampaknya perlu bimbingan tambahan agar dapat membaca dengan cepat. Kakekku saja bisa membaca lebih cepat daripada tuanmu ini." Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seolah tidak takut dengan ancaman yang dilontarkan para pengawal itu.

"Kau... kurang ajar!"

"Cukup. Kenichi, Ryuma, duduk. Berhenti mempermalukanku," perintah Sasuke sambil menutup menu.

Kedua pria itu kelihatan terkejut. Tidak menyangka atasannya itu justru menyalahkan mereka. Tanpa berkata apa-apa mereka segera menuruti perintah. Hanya bisa menatap Naruto yang mengembangkan seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Salad tomat dan jus tomat."

"Hah?"

"Kau dengar apa ucapanku barusan. Atau kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti perkataanku?" ujar Sasuke seraya mengembalikan menu pada Naruto.

"Cih. Aku tidak percaya kau membuatku menunggu lama hanya untuk memesan salad dan jus," omel Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu memutar tubuhnya menuju dapur. Namun ia tersentak kala tangan kokoh Sasuke dengan cepat mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku mencari seorang pelayan berambut merah muda di sini dan memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Naruto yang terkejut mendapat pertanyaan itu, tanpa sadar melebarkan matanya. Sedikit, namun cukup menimbulkan kecurigaan di benak pemuda bersurai _raven_.

Sambil melepaskan tangan dengan kasar, Naruto mendengus dan mencoba menjawab menggunakan intonasi setenang mungkin. "Tidak ada pelayan dengan ciri-ciri itu. Kalau pun ada, aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Kau mungkin kaya, tapi kau kelihatan seperti laki-laki yang suka menyakiti wanita."

Tentu saja Naruto tidak melihat itu dalam diri Sasuke, tetapi itulah satu-satunya jawaban yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"_Chef_, tolong buatkan salad tomat dan jus tomat," pinta Naruto sambil menutup pintu dapur. Usai mengucapkan itu, ia membalikkan tubuh demi menjumpai Sakura yang masih berjongkok di bawah.

"Baik. Ayo mulai jelaskan. Kenapa pemuda di luar tadi mencarimu?" Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan disambut oleh Sakura.

Gadis itu melempar pandangannya ke kompor di sebelah kanan. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya kemudian.

"Tentu saja ini sudah menjadi urusanku, bodoh. Aku sudah terpaksa berbohong di depan hidung laki-laki itu. Jangan-jangan, kau berhutang besar padanya ya?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Atau kau membawa kabur sejumlah uang yang kau curi darinya?"

Sakura kembali menggeleng sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ah, aku tahu. Dia itu suamimu, dan kau kabur darinya karena kau selingkuh?"

Telinga gadis itu memerah mendengarnya. Dengan geram ia meninju dada Naruto keras-keras.

"Pertanyaan bodoh! Kau kira aku ini gadis macam apa, hah?!" teriak Sakura.

Karena terlalu kesal, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa lengkingannya menerobos pintu dapur dan menarik perhatian para pengunjung di luar.

Termasuk Sasuke.

Mengenali suara itu, sebuah senyuman tipis—nyaris tak terlihat, terulas di bibir sang pemilik rambut hitam.

"Kalau begitu jawab aku atau aku terpaksa menyerahkanmu padanya," ancam Naruto. Ia melipat tangan di dada dan mengetuk-ngetuk telapak kaki depannya di lantai.

"Serahkan saja kalau kau berani," Sakura balas mengancam dengan mengepalkan tinjunya di wajah Naruto. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan. Aku harus mencuci piring sekarang. Tanyakan saja pada Hinata nanti."

Ia mengayunkan kaki jenjangnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong... terimakasih telah menolongku ya, Naruto." Ekspresi masamnya berubah menjadi lembut seiring bibir yang melengkung ke atas.

Naruto mendengus dan memberi anggukan sambil keluar untuk mengantarkan pesanan Sasuke. Walaupun rasa penasaran masih bergelantung di benaknya, ia memutuskan tidak mau mencampuri urusan Sakura lebih lanjut.

_Eh? Kemana orang-orang itu?_ tanya Naruto dalam hati ketika mendapati meja di sudut telah kosong. Hanya ada selembar uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar tergeletak di atasnya.

**.**

Di dalam mobil mewah yang tengah meluncur di jalan raya, Sasuke mengeluarkan telepon genggam dari saku celana dan segera menghubungi sebuah nomor yang tertera.

"Informasikan pada pengawal untuk berhenti mengawasi kafe itu. Aku sudah menemukannya."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**...**

**A/N: **Ya, mulai chapter ini dan seterusnya, aku (Katrine) collaborasi dengan sahabatku, Maya Esmerelda.

**Maya:** Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca fanfic kami yaa. Mohon review-nya :)


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: Chapter yang pendek, mungkin OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"Tuan Uchiha, Nyonya Haruno telah datang."

"Baik."

Sasuke berdiri seraya merapihkan kemeja putih. Disambarnya jas berwarna biru gelap dari sandaran kursi kerja di belakangnya kemudian ia kenakan. Merapihkan rambut hitamnya, pemuda itu melintasi ruang kerjanya yang cukup besar dan elegan. Dibukanya pintu untuk menghampiri wanita bersurai pirang sebahu yang telah menanti di ruang tunggu.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Haruno," sapanya. Tak lupa membungkukkan badan.

Mebuki mengangkat tubuh dari kursi dan membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Usai menyapa, Sasuke memberi isyarat pada sang sekretaris untuk tidak menerima telepon ataupun tamu lain.

Sesampainya di dalam, Sasuke menarik kursi tamu yang berada di tengah ruangan, mempersilahkan calon mertuanya duduk.

"Bisa saya tawarkan anda minum, nyonya?" tanya Sasuke seraya duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Mebuki.

Poni wanita yang ditata berbentuk segitiga hingga menyentuh pangkal hidungnya, berayun mengikuti gelengan kepalanya. Ketegangan nampak terpoles jelas di wajah wanita berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun itu. Tangannya terus memainkan tali tas bermerek di pangkuannya.

"Kudengar kau sudah menemukan anakku?" Akhirnya Mebuki angkat berbicara. Iris hijaunya memandang lurus pada Sasuke yang segera mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Menghela napas lega, wanita itu melengkungkan bibir merahnya ke atas.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dimana dan dengan siapa dia tinggal sekarang?" Pertanyaan beruntun ia lontarkan. Wajar, sang ibu sudah tidak bertemu anak perempuannya selama lebih dari satu minggu.

"Saya belum bertemu langsung dengan Sakura, nyonya Haruno. Yang saya tahu, Sakura sekarang bekerja di salah satu kafe yang terletak di selatan Yokohama," Sasuke menjawab jujur. Diraihnya sebuah amplop berwarna coklat untuk mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto di dalamnya.

"Panggil aku ibu saja, toh sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami."

Tangan pemuda itu terhenti sejenak. "Saya belum bisa memanggil anda dengan sebutan itu sampai saya benar-benar resmi menjadi suami Sakura. Maaf, saya harap anda tidak tersinggung," ucap Sasuke.

_Tegas dan berwibawa. Pemuda yang sempurna. Apalagi yang kurang dari laki-laki ini hingga Sakura memutuskan meninggalkannya?_ batin Mebuki seraya menerima lembaran yang disodorkan Sasuke.

Mebuki memperhatikan satu per satu foto di tangannya. Ada perasaan menyesakkan saat ia melihat wajah anak gadisnya di situ. Desahan napas lirih, sarat gumpalan emosi mengiringi rasa hangat yang perlahan mengambang di pelupuk mata wanita itu.

"Dimana tepatnya lokasi kafe ini? Biar aku kirim pengawal untuk menjemputnya," Mebuki berujar sambil mengeluarkan saputangan dan menyeka airmata di sudut netra.

"Nyonya, saya mengerti perasaan khawatir anda sebagai seorang ibu. Namun jika berkenan, saya sarankan anda tidak melakukan hal itu."

Keheranan, ibunda Sakura memicingkan mata yang terulas _eyeshadow_ berwarna emas.

Seolah diberi persetujuan, Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jika anda memaksanya pulang, saya yakin itu hanya akan memperkeruh masalah. Saya pun yakin Sakura akan kembali sakit hati, mengurung diri di kamar dan menolak untuk makan. Saya tidak ingin putri anda jatuh sakit. Anda tentunya punya perasaan yang sama dengan saya bukan?"

Mebuki sedikit terkejut. Sasuke tampak mengenal perangai Sakura walaupun pertemuan mereka dapat dihitung dengan jari. Wanita itu menyisipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga dan mengangguk setuju. Meskipun hatinya berbisik untuk menolak, tetapi perkataan pemuda itu ada benarnya.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya aku tahu putriku baik-baik saja. Tolong jaga Sakura, walaupun Sasuke harus melakukannya dari kejauhan. Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa pada anakku."

Mebuki mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke sebagai penekanan akan permintaannya. Laki-laki itu bisa merasakan tangan yang mulai berkeriput itu sedikit bergetar. Ia mengembangkan senyum untuk sekali lagi menancapkan keyakinan pada Mebuki.

"Saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda. Terimakasih sudah memberi kepercayaan penuh. Akan saya informasikan keadaan Sakura sesering mungkin, Nyonya Haruno," balasnya seraya menangkup punggung tangan Mebuki dengan telapaknya.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Sekarang aku harus pamit untuk mengejar rapat." Mebuki berdiri, menyangkutkan tas di pundaknya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Sasuke mengiringi di belakang.

Ketika hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba Mebuki menoleh. "Ah, aku baru ingat. Sakura pernah berkata bahwa saat kalian bertunangan, Sasuke tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"

Mata Sasuke membulat, terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. "Ya, benar," jawab pemilik tubuh atletis itu singkat, berusaha menyembunyikan sebersit kegugupan di balik intonasi tenangnya.

"Lalu... apakah sekarang Sasuke masih mencintainya?"

Sasuke yang biasanya selalu siap memberikan kalimat balasan dengan cepat, kali ini dibuat bungkam oleh kalimat sederhana Mebuki. Beruntung, telepon genggam wanita berambut sebahu itu berdering sesaat sebelum Mebuki menginterogasi kedua mata Sasuke dengan teropong sewarna _zambrud_-nya.

Sambil menjawab, Mebuki bergegas keluar ruangan dan menghampiri lift. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang meluncurkan hembusan napas lega dari hidungnya.

Menutup pintu, Sasuke tak langsung berbalik. Ia menyandarkan kepala di pintu berwarna abu-abu. Pikirannya melayang ke saat dimana Sakura pernah melontarkan pertanyaan serupa.

_Apakah aku mencintainya..._

Ketika mengetahui Sasuke hendak bertunangan, gadis pirang itu memutuskan hubungan mereka. Ia tidak ingin menciptakan masalah bagi Sasuke maupun dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia bisa bernapas lega. Namun tindakan itu menimbulkan luapan rasa bersalah dalam diri Sasuke.

_"Sesulit apapun, kumohon, belajarlah untuk mencintainya. Ia tidak memiliki waktu banyak hidup di dunia. Setidaknya buatlah dia bahagia."_

Kalimat adik sang gadis, terngiang kembali.

Keduanya adalah sahabat karib Sasuke sedari kecil. Walaupun keduanya berasal dari keluarga berbeda kasta dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu sangat menikmati hubungan pertemanan yang mereka punyai.

Dahulu, Sasuke hanya mengerti uang dapat memberi segalanya. Tanpa uang, hidup tidak ada artinya. Merekalah yang membuka mata Sasuke bahwa ada kehidupan lain di luar segala kemewahan yang ia miliki.

Sampai suatu ketika, gadis yang biasa menguncir empat rambutnya itu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke bukannya tidak pernah mencoba membalas cinta gadis yang kehidupannya dan fisiknya terenggut leukimia. Ia telah berusaha. Pemuda itu selalu merasakan kehangatan setiap berdekatan dengannya. Ia dapat merasakan ketulusan dalam setiap tutur katanya.

Segala bibit cinta yang gadis itu taburkan, tak kunjung tumbuh di permukaan hati Sasuke. Ia bahkan pernah menyerahkan bibir hangatnya pada kelembutan bibir berwarna merah muda itu, demi menumbuhkan cinta di permukaan hatinya. Namun nihil.

Sasuke memutar tubuh dan melangkah mendekati meja. Ditatapnya sejenak telepon genggam yang tergeletak.

Ketika tangannya mengangkat benda itu serta mulai menekan tombol, telinganya mendengar kegaduhan di luar ruangan.

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak bisa sembarangan menemui Tuan Uchiha tanpa membuat janji sebelumnya!"

"Minggir kau!" suara yang amat dikenal Sasuke itu melengking.

Sasuke menoleh bersamaan pintu yang didobrak. Matanya membulat menyadari lelaki berambut pendek berwarna merah terang menerobos masuk ruangan dengan mata menyalang.

"Ga—"

Pemuda yang mengenakan jaket _hoodie_ dan pakaian bernuansa serba hitam melangkah tegap menghampiri Sasuke, dan dengan cepat menabrakkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Sasuke.

Mendapat serangan tak terduga, pemilik rambut hitam itu serta merta terpelanting menubruk dinding di belakangnya. Erangan meluncur dari mulut. _Handphone_ terpelanting menghantam jendela hingga retak.

Belum sempat Sasuke terlarut dalam keterkejutannya, tangan kokoh laki-laki itu mencengkeram kerah kemejanya demi mendaratkan sebuah tinju kembali di sudut bibirnya. Percikan merah memulas dinding putih gading.

"Bedebah!" pekik pemilik surai merah. Tangannya melayangkan pukulan lanjutan, namun Sasuke menahannya menggunakan telapak kanan.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke membalikkan badan pemuda itu, memelintir dan kemudian mengunci tangan gemetar itu di punggung. Sementara sebelah lengan Sasuke melingkar di leher penyerangnya, mencegah pemilik kulit putih itu bergerak.

"Gaara, tenanglah sedikit! Mari bicarakan ini secara baik-baik!" seru Sasuke di sela rontaan Gaara.

"Mati saja kau Uchiha keparat!"

Pemilik rambut merah itu mengayunkan sikut ke perut Sasuke. Tepat mengenai lambung. Merasakan nyeri tak terkira, rangkulan Sasuke pun mengendur. Berhasil meloloskan diri, Gaara melemparkan badan, menabrak Sasuke hingga keduanya terjatuh dan berguling di atas karpet.

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk menjaga Temari! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menelantarkannya! Kau malah bertunangan dan akan menikahi gadis lain!"

Tinju Gaara menghantam karpet ketika Sasuke berkelit serta mendorong pemuda itu. Sasuke yang kini berada di atas tubuh Gaara, kembali mencengkeram kedua lengannya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan Sakura!" ucap Sasuke di tengah deru napas memburu. Peluhnya berjatuhan menetes ke atas wajah dan leher lelaki yang sedang terbelit emosi.

Gaara menggeliat, meronta untuk melepaskan diri. Namun Sasuke yang lebih kuat, berhasil memakunya. "Kukira kau berbeda dengan orang kaya lainnya. Ternyata aku salah besar! Kau hanyalah laki-laki pengecut! Aku menyesal telah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat!"

"Maafkan aku, Gaara."

Segumpal air berisi segala kebencian, melejit dari mulut Gaara, menampar halusnya kulit wajah Sasuke.

"Itu dia orangnya, cepat seret dia keluar!" perintah sekretaris Sasuke pada tiga pengawal yang bergegas meringkus Gaara.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan Uchiha?" Salah seorang pengawal berambut panjang membantu Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke hanya menggangguk. Ia menyeka darah mengalir dari bibir terkoyak, menghindari tatapan tajam iris berwarna pucat.

"Jika kau berani menunjukkan batang hidungmu di rumah sakit atau menghubungi Temari, aku tak akan ragu menghabisimu, Uchiha," ancam Gaara. Kali ini intonasinya menukik turun. Pemuda itu melepaskan diri dengan kasar dan langsung memutar tubuhnya pergi.

"Saya akan panggilkan perawat," ucap wanita muda itu.

"Tidak perlu. Pergilah," balas Sasuke cepat.

"Tapi..."

"Kubilang, keluar sekarang!" serunya tertahan. Sekretaris serta para pengawal terkesiap mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang tidak biasa. Membungkuk, merekapun meninggalkan ruangan.

Pemilik bola mata _onyx_ membanting pintu hingga jendela bergetar. Ia menarik rambut hitamnya ke belakang dengan gemas dan mendengus kuat.

Kata-kata Gaara menoreh hatinya. Tetapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah, semua makian-makian itu benar adanya.

Ia sadar kalau ia tak mampu melawan kuasa sang ayah. Apapun keinginan sang ayah, pasti ia turuti. Salah satu alasannya adalah keinginannya membuat ayah tercinta bangga, hingga dapat berhenti membandingkan dirinya dengan sang kakak.

Punggungnya melorot menyusuri pintu yang tertutup dan terduduk di karpet. Diistirahatkan keningnya di atas tangannya. Kepalanya terasa berat.

Di luar, Sasuke mungkin terlihat sebagai sosok lelaki berhati dingin, tegar, kuat. Semua itu semata karena ia sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaan-perasaan bergejolak di balik topeng tanpa ekspresinya.

Sambil menutup mata, ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan segala kekalutannya malam nanti.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**...**

**A/N:** Karena kolaborasi, akhirnya bisa bikin cerita yang sedikit panjang, hehehe. Mohon maaf kalau masih terlalu pendek, karena memang rencananya story ini per chapter-nya maksimum 1500 kata :)

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review dan faves plus mengikuti cerita ini ya. Next chapter akan kami coba membalas review di author note :)


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: Chapter yang pendek, mungkin OOC.**

**Balasan review di A/N**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memandang gadis berambut _indigo_ di sebelahnya yang sibuk memulas bedak padat di kulit wajah tak bercela.

"Sebentar ya. Nanti aku bantu kau berdandan," ujar Hinata. Jemari lentiknya meraih _eyeshadow_ berwarna coklat muda, senada dengan baju terusan selutut yang dikenakannya. Usai membuat matanya terlihat cerah, Hinata cekatan membubuhkan perona pipi.

Keduanya tengah duduk di depan meja rias dengan kaca berukuran cukup besar di kamar Hinata. Malam itu mereka berencana mengunjungi sebuah klub di utara Yokohama. Neji mengundang Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto ke acara ulangtahun kekasihnya. Seorang model papan atas yang karirnya tengah melejit.

Awalnya Sakura menolak mentah-mentah. Klub malam jelas bukanlah tempat favoritnya. Telinganya tidak menyukai kerasnya volume musik. Belum lagi bau alkohol yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling serta asap rokok menyesakkan dada.

_"Ayolah, Sakura. Tidakkah kau bosan berada dalam apartemen ini setiap akhir pekan? Lagipula, ini kesempatanmu mencari laki-laki yang mau kencan denganmu. Kau tak ingin berlama-lama menjadi 'obat nyamuk' Hinata dan Naruto kan?"_

Itu kalimat yang Neji lontarkan dalam usahanya membujuk Sakura beberapa hari lalu agar bersedia hadir. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menepuk kening dan Naruto terpingkal hingga nyaris jatuh dari kursi kecilnya. Sementara kepalan tangan Sakura tanpa segan meluncur menghantam hidung Neji.

Kalimat _'ini kesempatanmu mencari laki-laki yang mau kencan denganmu'_ sungguh membuat gadis bersurai merah jambu itu murka. Pasalnya, kalimat itu memberi kesan kalau Sakura adalah gadis tidak menarik dan hingga tak ada satupun pemuda yang mau mendekatinya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang giliranmu." Ucapan Hinata itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Eh? Ah tidak, tidak perlu. Aku tidak suka memakai _make-up_," balas Sakura sambil menggerakkan kedua tangan membentuk gestur penolakan.

"Ayolah, sedikit saja. Supaya wajahmu tidak terlihat pucat."

_Pucat..._

Sakura mengalihkan iris hijaunya ke kaca. Ditatapnya pantulan dirinya di sana. Perkataan Hinata memang benar. Rona di kulitnya nampak kian memudar. Kantung matanya pun terlihat menonjol dan membengkak. Berkurangnya jam tidur serta hilangnya napsu makan mungkin menjadi salah satu faktor.

Namun penyebab utama semua itu adalah—Sakura merindukan kedua orangtuanya. Walaupun sejujurnya masih tersimpan rasa pedih di palung jiwa terdalam, dan sakit hati belum sepenuhnya lenyap dari permukaan hati penyuka _umeboshi*_ itu atas keputusan yang dibuat sepihak oleh ibu serta ayahnya.

Hampir setiap malam Sakura membenamkan wajah dan mencurahkan air mata di bantal empuk yang Hinata pinjamkan. Menangis sambil menahan isak agar tidak terdengar oleh sang teman. Rambut halusnya mendambakan belaian lembut dari jari-jari ibu tercinta. Tubuh rampingnya menginginkan pelukan hangat dari ayah tersayang.

"Sakura, daritadi kau melamun terus." Hinata mengibaskan tangan di hadapan wajah Sakura.

"Hmm? Eh... aku... aku hanya sedang—"

Helaan napas Hinata memotong kalimat. Sinar matanya meredup memandang Sakura. Tersirat kekhawatiran dalam tatapan teduhnya. "Apakah kau ingin berbagi apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu denganku?"

Sakura berkedip lalu menggeleng pelan. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir..."

Lalu keduanya terdiam.

"Oi, sampai kapan kalian berada di dalam kamar? Berdandannya lama sekali. Kita akan terlambat sampai di sana nanti!" teriak Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu telah menunggu selama satu jam. Wajar jika ia merasa kesal. Kaos berkerah lengan pendek berwarna merah tua yang dikenakannya kini nampak sedikit kusut akibat terlalu lama duduk di sofa.

"Iya, iya. Sabar sedikit!" balas Sakura dan Hinata secara bersamaan. Sambil terkikik, pemilik iris _lilac_ itu bergegas memoles wajah Sakura.

Tak lama, Hinata pun selesai.

"_Viola!_ Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto? Dia tampak cantik bukan?" tanya Hinata sembari menyeret Sakura yang kelihatan ragu-ragu untuk keluar kamar.

Mengusap samping lehernya, Sakura melangkah setapak demi setapak dan berhenti di tengah ruang tamu. Canggung.

Naruto menganga. Sakura si tomboi nampak sangat berbeda dengan pulasan _make-up_. _Cardigan_ merah muda membalut _tanktop_ senada yang berada di baliknya. Rok hitam pendek beraksen kerut di bawah menampilkan kulit mulus, dan _stiletto_ membuat kaki Sakura terlihat lebih jenjang. Dua buah jepit berbentuk hati tersemat manis di rambut.

"Hei, ayo katakan sesuatu." Hinata menyikut Naruto yang sedang melemparkan ekspresi aneh.

Tanpa diduga, Naruto menyembur tertawa. Terbahak-bahak sampai merah menghiasi muka tampannya.

Hinata memandang Naruto dan mengangkat alis. Tidak paham mengapa kekasihnya bereaksi seperti itu.

"Kau terlihat konyol dengan _make-up_ dan baju itu. Jangan tersinggung, tapi kau kelihatan seperti—perempuan!" Naruto melanjutkan tawanya. Kali ini sambil memegangi perut, mencoba menahan gelitik. Lelaki bertubuh atletis itu baru pertama kali melihat Sakura dalam rengkuhan pakaian feminin.

Wajar.

Pada hari-hari biasa, penampilan Sakura memang terkesan tidak menarik. Di kafe, gadis cantik itu selalu memakai kemeja lengan panjang serta celana kain yang menutupi keseluruhan tungkainya. Sedangkan di waktu lainnya, Sakura memilih mengenakan pakaian seadanya. Tanpa _make-up_.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi, mengerucutkan bibir yang terpoles _lipgloss_. Ia bersiap berputar di atas tumit untuk kembali masuk kamar ketika Hinata mencubit Naruto geram.

"Minta maaf padanya sekarang. Atau aku tak mau lagi jalan denganmu," ucap Hinata. Perintah yang terselubung di balik suara lembutnya. Sementara tangannya mengamit lengan Sakura, mencegahnya pergi.

Seketika Naruto mengatupkan mulut. "Kau bercanda kan, sayang? Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" protes Naruto.

Hinata tak menjawab. Dahinya berkerut dalam, melempar pandangan yang kalau diterjemahkan mungkin artinya adalah apa—kau—melihatku—tertawa?

Beruntung, telepon genggam Hinata berdering tepat disaat Naruto membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf. Terus terang saja, sebenarnya Naruto sedikit enggan menjalankan permintaan Hinata karena ia tidak merasa telah melakukan hal salah.

Gerutuan Neji membuat gadis berambut gelap cepat-cepat meraih tas kecilnya. Ia langsung menarik tangan kedua orang yang sedang berseteru melalui tatapan tajam masing-masing, dan menggiring mereka keluar dari apartemen.

Sesaat kemudian mereka meluncur menggunakan mobil jeep Naruto. Menembus pikuknya kota di malam minggu membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra. Lalu lintas yang padat serta keramaian memperlambat perjalanan mereka.

Satu jam kemudian, ketiganya sampai di klub yang dituju. Naruto menghentikan kendaraannya di sebuah gang sepi tak jauh dari situ. Terbersit rasa khawatir di benak Hinata atas keputusan Naruto memarkirkan mobil di tempat seram seperti itu. Namun ia tak mau meragukan Naruto.

Keluar dari mobil, mereka setengah berlari menghampiri klub yang telah sarat pengunjung. Hinata menyerahkan undangan pada _bodyguard_ di depan pintu masuk demi menghindari antrian sepanjang dua puluh meter.

Dentuman musik sudah dapat didengar tatkala ketiganya menyusuri lorong temaram berhias lampu neon berwarna biru. Memasuki area utama yang mampu menampung ratusan manusia, Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bau tembakau menyengat mulai merayapi indera penciumannya.

Memasang wajah kecut, Neji menghampiri mereka. Seorang wanita berambut coklat gelap yang memakai _qipao*_ merah terang dengan anggun mengiringi di belakangnya.

"Kalian ini kemana saja sih? Lama sekali. Kalian baru saja melewatkan acara utamanya," gerutu Neji setengah berteriak, menyaingi kerasnya volume musik. Helaian hitam panjang yang malam itu ia ikat dalam kuncir kuda, berkibar menyapu udara kala ia menoleh pada Naruto. Memberikan pandangan seolah menyalahkan lelaki bermata biru itu atas keterlambatan mereka.

Naruto mengkerut seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Kau tahu kan bagaimana keadaan lalu lintas setiap akhir pekan."

"Sudahlah Neji. Yang penting mereka sudah berada di sini sekarang," sahut wanita elok bermata senada rambutnya, mengait lengan Neji mesra.

"Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun, Tenten." Hinata meraih tangan wanita itu serta mencium kedua pipi yang terpoles _blush on_. Tenten tersenyum, mengucapkan terimakasih.

Usai memperkenalkan Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto mengayunkan kaki menuju bar untuk membeli penghilang dahaga. Tanpa alkohol tentunya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang salah tingkah berdiri di depan dua sejoli berusia beberapa tahun di atasnya.

Mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Sesekali Neji melayangkan ciuman di sudut bibir Tenten serta mengumbar kalimat-kalimat pujian, membuat wanita itu merona.

Terlintas suatu perasaan di hati Sakura. Ia iri. Iri dengan kemesraan yang terpapar di hadapannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia pun sesungguhnya mendambakan sosok laki-laki yang bisa menyayangi sepenuh hati. Yang mampu memeluk dirinya erat dengan kehangatan tubuh. Yang mau menerima Sakura apa adanya tanpa melihat status gadis itu sebagai anak pengusaha kaya.

"Oi, Tenten bodoh. Kenapa kau tak mengangkat _handphone-mu_? Aku harus mengitari tempat pengap ini beberapa kali untuk menemukanmu. Menyusahkan saja."

Suara berat datang dari belakang Sakura yang masih memandang lantai dengan pikiran kosong.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang! Maaf, kelihatannya aku lupa menyalakan kembali volume dan vibrasi ponselku setelah aku dan Neji selesai ber... ya kau tau lah." Tenten mengerling.

"Cih, kalian ini memang menjijikkan." Komentar itu disambut gelak tawa Neji.

"Kau mau minum apa, Uchiha?"

Pertanyaan Neji sontak mengejutkan Sakura, namun gadis itu tidak langsung mengangkat wajah. Debaran jantung terasa hingga berdengung di telinganya. Ia mencoba berpikir positif dengan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sasuke bukanlah satu-satunya manusia bermarga Uchiha.

"Bir saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin minum banyak malam ini," pintanya pada Neji. Neji dengan cepat pergi menuju bar. Sementara laki-laki itu nampak tak menghiraukan keberadaan Sakura.

Perlahan mata Sakura memberanikan diri melirik pria di sebelahnya. Desahan penuh kelegaan meluncur ketika mengetahui lelaki itu bukan manusia yang selama ini ia hindari, walaupun ia harus mengakui banyak kemiripan antara Sasuke dan pria itu. Salah satunya adalah rambut hitam kelam berbelah tengah. Sedangkan perbedaan paling mencolok ada pada irisnya yang unik berwarna merah darah.

"Ah Itachi, aku lupa memperkenalkanmu pada Sakura Haruno," ucap Tenten. Sepasang permata Sakura pun akhirnya bertemu dengan milik laki-laki itu dalam satu pandangan.

_Itachi? Itachi Uchiha! Kakak Sasuke?!_ pekik Sakura dalam hati. Matanya membulat. Sakura pernah mendengar namanya, tetapi belum pernah bertatap muka sebelum ini.

Mata dingin Itachi memicing. Mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama yang sekilas terdengar familier itu. Sakura mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, terintimidasi tatapan Itachi.

"Aduh, sebentar ya. Aku harus membantu Neji," ucap Tenten saat melihat Neji kesulitan membawa tiga macam minuman beralkohol di ujung ruangan.

Lagi-lagi Sakura ditinggalkan sendiri dalam suasana canggung di samping Itachi yang mengenakan stelan _bodyfit_ hitam di atas kemeja berwarna ungu tua. Tidak tahu apa yang pantas diucapkan untuk memecah kekakuan di antara mereka.

"Kau... gadis yang melarikan diri di hari pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke bukan?" Suara Itachi nyaris tenggelam dalam dentuman bas.

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, debar jantung Sakura berakselerasi mengalahkan volume musik di ruangan besar.

_Dia tahu! Gawat, aku harus pergi dari sini. Bisa-bisa dia menyeretku dan menyerahkanku pada Sasuke._

Dengan berpura-pura tak mendengar perkataan Itachi, Sakura memutuskan merotasikan badan. Belum sempat melakukannya, tangan kokoh pria bertubuh sempurna itu mencengkeram pergelangan Sakura serta menariknya mendekat.

"Dari informasi yang kudengar, Sasuke sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Dia mengerahkan banyak pengawal untuk menemukanmu. Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau aku menyerahkanmu padanya?"

Seketika pemilik helaian merah muda dilanda kecemasan. Ia mengutuk keputusannya ikut bersama Naruto dan Hinata malam ini. Namun walaupun begitu, Sakura memaksakan diri membalas tatapan Itachi sebelum berkata, "Coba saja kalau berani."

Sebuah seringai mengembang samar diredupnya lampu penerangan. Lalu tanpa disangka, tertawa. "Ternyata kau gadis yang tangguh. Aku hanya bercanda. Tenanglah, aku tak akan memberitahu adikku," ucap Itachi seraya melepaskan genggaman.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Sasuke? Aneh. Gadis-gadis lain pasti sudah menggelepar di tanah jika dilamar oleh Sasuke," lanjutnya lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tertarik pada laki-laki angkuh seperti dia? Lagipula, Sasuke juga tidak tertarik padaku. Dia melamarku sekedar memuaskan keinginan orangtuanya."

Usai berkata, Sakura membekap mulut dengan tangan. Menyadari bahwa orangtua yang sedang ia bicarakan adalah juga orangtua pria di hadapannya.

Itachi memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus. "Jangan merasa bersalah, memang begitulah ayahku. Otoriter dan senang memaksakan kehendak. Adikku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Tentu saja dia punya. Apa susahnya berkata 'tidak' dan menolak keinginan ayahmu. Dia laki-laki tapi seperti kerbau dicucuk hidungnya. Angkuh dan tak punya pendirian." Sakura melipat kedua tangan di depan dada serta mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Bayangan ekspresi angkuh dan datar Sasuke kembali berkelebat di pikiran.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangan ke seberang ruangan. Lagi-lagi seuntai seringai menghiasi wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengatakan sendiri kepada orangnya?"

Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak paham maksud Itachi. Mengikuti arah pandangan Itachi, Sakura terbelalak. Iris hijaunya mendapati sosok berambut hitam yang tengah dibicarakan sedang berjalan menghampiri Neji dan Tenten. Belum sadar akan kehadiran Sakura di klub yang sama.

_Oh tidak! Celaka, kenapa dia harus datang?!_

**.**

**TBC**

**...**

**Umeboshi:** Acar Jepang

**Qipao:** Baju khas China

**Balasan Review:**

**Eysha CherryBlossom -** Sakura lari karena dipaksa menikah oleh orangtuanya. Dia belum suka sama Sasuke, hehehe.

**Hanna Hoshiko:** Siap. Ini sudah diupdate :)

**Meguharu Yuka:** Neji tidak tahu perihal Sasuke dan Sakura karena Hinata tidak menceritakannya pada Neji. Iya Itachi sudah menikah. Tapi kami tidak akan membahas pernikahan atau istrinya di sini :)

**Febri Feven + Indah Cintya 520 + Sudoer Arekndapblekputrakeramat + White's:** Terimakasih. Ini sudah diupdate :)

**Uchiha Sakura:** Iya, Sasuke sudah mencoba mencintai Temari, tapi tetap tidak bisa.

**Tlan:** Siap. Ini sudah diupdate :)

**Fujio Karin:** Hehehe iya salah tulis. Terimakasih koreksinya. Sudah diperbaiki :)

**A/N:** Berhubung kami akan menghadapi UN, fanfic ini akan kami lanjutkan setelah selesai ya. Terimakasih banyak atas review, faves dan follow yang melimpah. Kami sangat menghargainya :)


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: AU, mungkin OOC.**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**Mamanix:** Hehehe iya kakak, mereka sudah cukup umur. Betul, mereka teman Tenten. Penjelasannya ada di chapter ini :)

**Febri Feven + birupink:** Ok, ini sudah di update :)

**Indah Cintya 520:** Siap. Ini sudah ketemu. Terimakasih ucapannya :)

**Eysha CherryBlossom:** Hehehe, biar penasaran #ditabok

**Hanna Hoshiko:** Iya, cocok banget jadi badboy tapi punya perasaan juga, hehehe.

**Marukocan:** Iyah belum saling suka. Siap, ini sudah diupdate :)

**Qory Hidarikikino:** Hihihi, klub populer soalnya. Terimakasih ucapannya ya :)

**Ddonat:** Xixixi, biar penasaran #disiram. Terimakasih ucapannya ya :)

**Yuki:** Ini sudah diupdate. Terimakasih ucapannya ya :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

"Sasukeee, aku kira malam ini kau tidak bisa hadir!" pekik Tenten girang setelah mengetahui Sasuke bersedia memenuhi undangannya. Lengan ramping wanita itu melingkari leher kokoh pemuda itu dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat di pipinya.

Sambil mengernyit, Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan Tenten. Cepat-cepat ia menggosok permukaan kulit yang ternodai lipstik lembab menggunakan saputangannya. Sementara Tenten terkekeh geli melihat cengiran kecut terulas di wajah Sasuke.

Tenten yang mengenal Sasuke ketika ia menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Itachi sewaktu SMA, sangat gemar menggodanya. Pemilik iris _onyx_ menggangguk memberi salam pada Neji sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Tenten.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucap Sasuke seraya memberikan sebuah kotak panjang dan tipis.

"Wow, Sasuke seharusnya tidak perlu membelikanku perhiasan semahal ini sebagai kado ulang tahunku." Mata Tenten membulat sempurna tatkala membuka benda tersebut. Kalung bertahtakan berlian berwarna merah berkilau memantulkan cahaya lampu yang menari-nari di atas mereka.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, kembalikan saja padaku," balas Sasuke mengulurkan tangan.

Tenten dengan sigap menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung. "Sasuke suka bercanda ya. Tentu saja aku akan terima kalung luar biasa ini. Terimakasih ya adik kecil." Lagi-lagi Tenten mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Sasuke. Membuat pemuda tampan itu menggeram kesal.

"Aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Pekerjaanku masih menunggu."

"Kau ini _workaholic_ sekali sih. Tidak bisa kah kau meninggalkan pekerjaan membosankanmu itu sehari saja dan menikmati hidup?" celetuk Tenten sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Usai menghela napas gemas, Tenten menarik lengan Sasuke. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa bertemu kakakmu dulu. Kalian sudah lama tak bertemu kan?"

"Tunggu dulu. Itachi ada di sini?" Alis Sasuke menukik tajam. Memperlihatkan sikap keberatan.

Terus terang ia enggan berjumpa dengan sang kakak. Walaupun sedarah daging, keduanya bagai ujung magnet berlawanan. Tidak pernah akur. Satu-satunya kesamaan sifat yang mereka miliki hanyalah keras kepala. Pembawaan dari sang ayah.

"Ayolah. Sebentar saja. Kau tidak akan mati hanya dengan menyapa Itachi."

Bujukan Tenten dibalas dengusan keras serta iris yang berotasi. Menyeret langkahnya, lelaki itu terpaksa mengikuti kemauan model cantik.

Sampai di hadapan Itachi, ketiganya disambut oleh kerutan di kening dan tatapan menusuk. "Aku tidak percaya kau mengundang raja es ini kemari."

Decihan kesal terdengar dari sela bibir Sasuke sebelum ia berkata, "Bicara pada tanganku saja, dewa es."

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Saling melontarkan belati tak kasat mata melalui iris berlikat-kilat serta mengumpulkan energi untuk mencerca dan mencemooh.

"Yo, teman-teman. Sudahlah. Tak bisakah kalian setidaknya berpura-pura akrab khusus malam ini saja?" Neji memecah keheningan, merangkul Uchiha bersaudara.

Menyadari seseorang yang tadinya berada di samping Itachi, Tenten menebarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ... gadis berambut merah muda tadi kemana ya?"

Kalimat itu sontak merampas perhatian Sasuke dan Neji.

"Eh? Benar juga. Mungkin dia pergi ke toilet? Atau menyusul Naruto dan Hinata?" sahut Neji sambil menyipitkan mata agar dapat melihat kerumunan manusia dengan lebih jelas.

Neji dan Tenten serentak merotasikan kepala pada lelaki bermata merah. "Itachi, bukankah tadi Sakura ada bersamamu?"

Melebarkan kelopak mata, Sasuke menggerakan pupil, mendapati Itachi sedang menatapnya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum mengejek.

"Kau tahu ayah memerintahkanku untuk membawa gadis itu pulang, dan kau membiarkannya pergi?" tanya Sasuke geram. Tangan mengepal.

Di awal, Sasuke berencana membiarkan Sakura menikmati kehidupan barunya untuk beberapa waktu. Tetapi sang ayah yang mengetahui hal itu, tidak menyetujui. Dengan tegas ia menginstruksikan Sasuke segera membawa Sakura kembali.

"Meskipun aku tidak menyukaimu, aku tak ingin menyobek-nyobek harga dirimu di depan ayah. Menurutmu, bagaimana reaksinya jika mengetahui bahwa bukan kau—tapi aku—yang berhasil menyeret si rambut merah jambu kembali ke kediaman Uchiha, adik tersayang?"

Nada sarkastik yang terbungkus rapih dalam kata-kata Itachi menaikkan suhu darah Sasuke sampai pada level yang tak bisa ditoleransi. Pemuda itu akhirnya lepas kontrol dan menghantamkan tinju di wajah Itachi.

Kegaduhan itu serta merta menarik perhatian pengunjung yang tengah menikmati malam. Tinggallah Neji dan Tenten dengan panik mencoba melerai keduanya.

Sementara di luar klub tanpa mengetahui kehebohan yang terjadi di dalam—Sakura melangkah setengah berlari. Tapi ia tak sendiri, Naruto dan Hinata mengiringinya dari belakang.

_Setelah mendapati Sasuke datang ke klub, Sakura memutuskan meminta bantuan pada Hinata serta Naruto untuk melarikan diri. Awalnya sepasang kekasih itu keheranan tatkala Sakura dengan wajah pucat menghampiri mereka yang sedang mengantri memesan minuman. _

_"Sa-sa-sasuke ... ada d-di sini!" seru Sakura sambil membungkuk berusaha mengatur napas._

_Dibutuhkan sekian detik bagi Naruto dan Hinata untuk menangkap maksud Sakura. _

_"Orang yang mencariku ... laki-laki yang akan menikahiku secara paksa ... datang. Tolong ... bawa aku ... pergi dari tempat ini!" _

_Membelalakkan mata, Hinata segera menarik tangan Sakura. Namun Naruto sempat tak bergeming. _

_"Naruto, kenapa kau diam di sana? Ayo cepat pergi!" Hinata ikut-ikutan panik. _

_"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita bicara saja dengannya? Maksudku .. mungkin dia bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak bersedia menikah dengannya?"_

_Bukan ketakutan alasan Naruto mengucapkan hal itu. Tetapi lebih kepada sifatnya yang sama sekali tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Terlebih berurusan dengan raksasa Uchiha. Ia pun mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Laki-laki itu tidak ingin Hinata mendapat masalah jika ketahuan terlibat dalam usaha melarikan diri ini._

_"Kalau dari dulu dia mau mendengarkan permohonanku, untuk apa aku pontang-panting kabur dan rela berpisah dari kedua orangtuaku?!" teriak Sakura tertahan. Disambarnya scarf Hinata demi menutupi rambutnya yang cukup mencolok di antara lautan manusia._

_Walaupun keraguan masih bergelayut, Naruto akhirnya menurut dan bergegas ke luar klub bersama kedua gadis itu._

Berbelok di gang, Naruto membuka kunci melalui _remote_ di genggamannya, agar mereka bisa secepatnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Akan tetapi...

"Berhenti di tempat!" perintah seseorang bersuara berat di belakang ketiga muda-mudi itu.

Secara bersamaan mereka menghentikan ayunan kaki. Dengan kaki bergetar, Sakura berbalik. Diikuti Naruto dan Hinata.

Enam sampai tujuh pria berbadan besar—Sakura tak mampu lagi menghitung—berdiri di ujung gang, menutupi jalan keluar. Salah satu lelaki berjas maju mendekati ketiganya. Sebuah foto tampak tersemat di antara jari-jari kokoh.

"Nona Haruno, saya minta anda ikut dengan kami untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Uchiha."

Sakura perlahan beringsut ke belakang Naruto. Meremas kemeja yang pemuda bersurai pirang kenakan. "Tolong, jangan serahkan aku pada mereka..." bisiknya getir.

Naruto bisa merasakan cairan hangat bergulir membasahi punggungnya. Sakura gemetar. Gadis tangguh, cerewet serta galak itu menangis. Rasa manusiawi Naruto memberontak mengalahkan perasaan khawatirnya.

"Maaf, tapi nampaknya Sakura tidak berniat ikut kalian. Lebih baik kau bilang pada atasan bedebahmu itu untuk mencari orang lain yang memang bersedia menikah dengannya."

"Ya, benar. Masih banyak gadis golongan atas lainnya. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan menolak jika atasan kalian melamar salah satu dari mereka," sahut Hinata berkacak pinggang.

Pria berambut coklat menggeleng seraya mendengus. Dibuangnya foto Sakura demi menyibak jas, memamerkan sesuatu berwarna perak.

Senjata api.

Tiga pasang mata membesar berbarengan tarikan napas kencang. Naruto refleks mendorong Hinata mundur untuk berlindung di balik mobil jeep. Namun di luar dugaan, kekasihnya bersikukuh tak bergeming.

"Kalian berani menggunakan pistol itu di depan orang-orang yang ramai lalu-lalang di depan gang? Tembakannya akan terdengar dan dalam waktu singkat aku yakin polisi akan membekuk kalian." Hinata menantang gigih.

Tergelak, _bodyguard_ itu mengeluarkan satu benda panjang berwarna hitam. Menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mengejek Hinata. Peredam suara. "Ah, betul. Aku hampir lupa. Mereka tidak mungkin bisa mendengarnya jika aku menggunakan ini."

"Terimakasih kau telah mengingatkan dia untuk memakai benda itu, Hinata," sindir Naruto dalam ketegangan melanda.

"Nona Haruno, jika anda tak ingin teman-teman anda terluka, saya mohon sekali lagi anda mau pergi dengan kami." Dari nada suara, Sakura bisa menangkap bahwa _bodyguard_ itu sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Meskipun hatinya menolak, ia harus menggunakan logika. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada kedua sahabat ini, Sakura tak akan mampu memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Berat hati, cengkeraman di punggung Naruto mengendur dan Sakura pun mulai berjalan. Kali ini giliran Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis manis itu. Sakura terkesiap. Bandul kembar biru secerah langit musim semi menyiratkan ucapan permintaan maaf atas ketidakberdayaannya melindungi Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, memaksakan diri tersenyum. Empat langkah kemudian ia kembali berbalik. "Hinata, terimakasih ya sudah menjagaku selama seminggu ini. Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu."

Airmata mendobrak pelupuk pemilik sepasang permata _lilac_. Ia bergerak maju ingin menghambur memeluk Sakura. Namun dua _bodyguard_ mencegahnya dengan mengacungkan telapak tangan.

Sepeninggal Sakura, Hinata lunglai ke aspal hitam kasar. Bukan lega, tapi merasa bersalah. Naruto meraih pundaknya dan menggiring wajah Hinata ke dada bidangnya. Di situ, Hinata mencurahkan buliran bening.

"Tenanglah. Sakura itu manusia kuat. Apapun yang terjadi, aku yakin dia bisa menghadapinya."

**.**

Di dalam klub, perkelahian sengit antara Itachi dan Sasuke akhirnya terhenti berkat para _bodyguard_ yang bekerja di sana. Begitu pula halnya musik yang tadinya berdentum keras.

"Kurang ajar. Kau mempermalukanku di depan publik!" Itachi masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari belitan lengan-lengan besar.

Sasuke menepis pegangan seorang _bodyguard_ demi menyeka darah di pelipisnya. Memar mengendap di masing-masing wajah penerus generasi Uchiha.

"Kalian memang gila! Tidak ingatkah kalian kalau malam ini adalah ulang tahun Tenten? Tidak sadarkah kalian sudah merusak pesta yang sudah direncanakan Tenten dari jauh hari ini?!" suara Neji melengking tajam penuh amarah menyaksikan sikap kekanak-kanakkan Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sementara model papan atas hanya bisa menyilangkan tangan sambil menggembungkan pipi. Semburat di kulitnya mengalahkan warna gaun yang dikenakan.

"Tuan Uchiha."

Sapaan itu membuat kakak-beradik Uchiha melayangkan pandangan ke arah suara. Lima orang pengawal telah berdiri mengelilingi Sakura lima meter dari Sasuke.

"Kami sudah berhasil membawa Nona Haruno."

Sasuke tersentak. Tenten terbelalak. Neji menganga dan Itachi menggerutu ketika berhasil melepaskan cengkraman _bodyguard_.

Helaian serupa warna bunga Jepang bergulir turun menyusuri pipi serta bahu Sakura saat ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Tak mau menatap siapa pun.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sakura?" tanya Neji. Pria yang tidak mengetahui perihal Sasuke dan Sakura itu tampak kebingungan.

"Tidak kah kau tahu? Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk menikahinya. Oh maaf, tentu saja kalian tidak tahu karena Sasuke kelihatannya lupa mengundang kalian datang ke pernikahanannya seminggu lalu bukan?" Itachi berucap sinis sambil meneguk bir di tangannya.

"Apa?! Nikah paksa?!" Neji dan Tenten berseru serentak.

Sasuke hanya diam. Membalikkan badan, ia memerintahkan para pengawal untuk membawa Sakura ke mobil.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengayunkan kaki, Tenten cepat-cepat mengait pundak pemuda itu. "Tunggu dulu. Sasuke, kau tidak benar-benar akan memaksanya menikah denganmu kan?"

"Lepaskan aku, Tenten."

Alih-alih memindahkan tangan, wanita berambut model cepol itu meremas bahu Sasuke. "Pernikahan itu sesuatu yang suci, kau tak bisa menikah kalau kalian tak saling mencintai."

Sasuke mendengus seraya menyentak bahunya. "Terimakasih atas nasehatmu. Tapi ini bukan urusan kalian. Selamat malam."

Sasuke berjalan terburu-buru, pengawal-pengawal mengikuti sambil menggiring Sakura ikut serta. Puluhan pasang mata melemparkan pandangan tidak suka. Namun Sasuke tak menghiraukannya.

"Neji, jangan bengong saja di situ. Lakukan sesuatu!" pinta Tenten keras.

Neji baru akan beranjak menyusul saat Itachi mencegahnya. "Dia benar. Ini bukan urusanmu. Kalau kau ingin mempertahankan restoranmu, ikuti saranku. Jangan ikut campur."

Lelaki bersurai panjang terhenyak. Ia mengutuk perbuatan Sasuke, tetapi ia pun harus memikirkan bisnis yang telah dirintisnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku tak percaya. Kalian ini laki-laki atau bukan?!" seru Tenten.

Keduanya bungkam tanpa kata.

"Pengecut!"

**.**

Memasuki mobil _limousine_ berwarna putih, Sakura memilih duduk sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke. Mobil bergerak perlahan menuju kediaman Haruno yang terletak empat puluh menit dari pusat kota.

Kala kendaraan panjang itu melintas di depan klub, Sakura dapat melihat Naruto dan Hinata masih terpaku di ujung gang. Mata sembab Hinata mengiringi kepergian Sakura. Pemilik surai merah muda menggigit bibir bawahnya yang kering dengan keras, mencoba menahan airmata. Membayangkan kehidupan yang menanti setibanya di rumah.

Meletakkan es terbungkus kain di pelipis, Sasuke mendesis. Sobekan di kulitnya cukup besar. Buku-buku tangan Itachi memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Laki-laki itu mampu menghancurkan dua balok es setebal masing-masing dua puluh sentimeter dalam sekali pukulan. Sudut bibirnya terhias memar ungu kebiruan, menjadikan wajah tampannya berantakan.

Namun Sakura tak peduli. Matanya tak bergeming dari jendela. Menyaksikan kelebatan indahnya gemerlap lampu. Si empunya iris _emerald_ justru bersyukur dan ingin berterimakasih pada Itachi yang telah menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

"Bibirmu kering. Kau pasti haus. Ini minumlah." Sasuke sekonyong-konyong mencondongkan tubuh, mengulurkan sebotol jus pada Sakura.

Sakura mengunci mulut rapat-rapat. Kalau bisa ingin rasanya ia memutar kepala 180 derajat agar tidak perlu melihat wajah Sasuke.

_Dasar mesum. Berpura-pura baik memberikanku minum padahal memperhatikan bibirku._

Helaan napas meluncur dari hidung Sasuke sebelum berkata, "Dengar, aku pun tak mau menikah denganmu karena terpaksa."

_Kalau begitu jangan menikahiku, bodoh!_

"Aku tak mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau pun tak mencintaiku. Aku hanya ingin membuat orangtuaku bahagia."

_Bahagia? Kata yang tepat itu BANGGA, Uchiha!_

"Namun aku akan berusaha membuatmu nyaman berada di sisiku setelah kita menikah."

Tawa Sakura meledak dalam hati di balik ekspresi dinginnya ketika mendapat pernyataan itu seraya mengedikkan bahu. Malas mendengar celoteh Sasuke, Sakura merendahkan posisi duduk dan menyandarkan kepala. Memejamkan mata, menghilangkan penat yang menghimpit syaraf.

Ia berharap saat membuka mata kembali, semua ini bukan kenyataan melainkan sekedar mimpi buruk.

**.**

Sakura masih terpejam tatkala _limousine_ tiba di kediaman elit Haruno. Mobil memperlambat laju hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah bertingkat tiga nan megah. Eksterior bergaya Yunani sangat kental terlihat.

"Sakura..."

Samar-samar gadis itu menangkap suara berat tapi halus memasuki gendang telinganya. Belaian tangan hangat dapat ia rasakan menyusuri mahkota merah jambunya.

_Ayah...?_

Sakura membuka kelopak yang berat. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk menyesuaikan pengelihatan buramnya. Ketika menyadari siapa yang tadi mengelus rambutnya, ia tersentak dengan mata melebar penuh kemarahan.

"Jangan sentuh. Berani sekali kau menyentuhku tanpa izin!" Sakura cepat-cepat menampik tangan Sasuke dari helaian rambutnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Akhirnya kau mau bicara juga. Kukira kau mendadak bisu. Turunlah, kita telah sampai di rumahmu," ucapnya.

Seorang _bodyguard_ buru-buru membukakan pintu. Melangkah ke luar mobil, Sasuke membungkuk memberi hormat kepada kedua orangtua Sakura.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu, Sasuke?" sambut Mebuki sambil mengangkat kepala pemuda itu.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, Nyonya Haruno. Saya hanya terjatuh karena kurang berhati-hati."

Mebuki dan Kizashi—ayah Sakura—menggeleng prihatin.

Pandangan mereka seketika beralih saat Sakura menampakkan diri dari balik pintu. Keduanya sontak menghujani putri tercinta dengan tatapan penuh keharuan. Mebuki bergegas menghampiri Sakura demi memeluknya. Akan tetapi mereka terkesiap. Sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuang muka sungguh di luar dugaan.

Rindu. Tentu saja ia rindu orangtuanya. Tak ada satu hari pun ia lewatkan tanpa memikirkan keadaan mereka selama seminggu berpisah. Namun ia ingin mereka tahu kalau ia masih marah karena telah semena-mena menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, sopanlah sedikit. Ini orangtuamu sendiri," ujar pemuda bersurai _raven_.

Komentar Sasuke kembali meletupkan kekesalan Sakura. "Berisik. Dasar penjilat. Kenapa kau tidak jilat saja rambutmu yang seperti bokong ayam itu?!"

"Sakura Haruno, jaga mulutmu!" Pita suara Kizashi mengeluarkan suara menggelegar, lantang sekaligus menyeramkan. Pria berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun itu tidak biasanya membentak putrinya, kecuali jika sedang benar-benar marah. "Minta maaf pada pemuda ini sekarang juga," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak sudi. Sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku permisi dulu. Tolong jangan ganggu aku." Sakura membungkuk permisi pada ayah dan ibunya, melengos dan segera menaiki tangga utama menuju kamar.

"Aduh, ucapan Sakura keterlaluan. Maafkan dia ya, Sasuke." Mebuki membungkuk sekilas.

"Tidak apa. Saya sebaiknya pulang sekarang. Saya permisi, Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno."

"Ah, baiklah. Kami berterimakasih telah membawa putri kami pulang. Semoga lukamu cepat sembuh." Kali ini giliran Kizashi yang membungkuk.

Usai memberi salam, Sasuke berlalu dalam _limousine_-nya.

"Aku harap besok semuanya akan jadi lebih baik ya, sayang," ujar Mebuki memeluk tubuh besar sang suami.

Di kamarnya, Sakura memandang mobil yang melaju semakin kencang keluar dari halaman rumahnya yang luas.

_Huh, orang yang menyebalkan sekali. Aku terpaksa harus keramas tiga kali nampaknya untuk menghilangkan bekas tangannya di rambutku._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**...**

**A/N:** Ya, ternyata lepas menulis dari fanfiction itu susah ya, hahahaha. Chapter ini dikerjakan di sela-sela kesibukan kami, semoga tetap suka ya #membungkuk. Terimakasih faves, reviews dan follow-nya.

Oh iya, bagaimana menurut readers tentang balasan review yang kami taruh di atas? Apakah lebih baik ditaruh di bawah saja?


End file.
